Update 1.3
Update 1.3, also known as Just Shovels & Knights, is the third major update to Just Shapes & Beats that was revealed on May 31, 2019, on the first anniversary of Just Shapes & Beats in Nintendo's 'Indie World' video. This update brings new tracks from the video game Shovel Knight, and a new boss level. It was scheduled for release on December 4, 2019, but released a day early on December 3rd, 2019. Notable Features *Four new levels using remixed Shovel Knight OST, all composed by Jake Kaufman and remixed by various artists: **Danimal Cannon – Strike the Earth! (remix), **Rainbowdragoneyes – Flowers of Antimony (remix), **Kubbi – In the Halls of the Usurper (remix), **Shirobon – La Danse Macabre (remix) (Boss level). *amiibo support on Nintendo Switch. Scan your Shovel Knight amiibos to unlock the new levels, and scan up to 5 amiibos daily to get free beat points! Changelog for version 1.3.12/1.3.14 * General: ** Added new way to discern boss levels in Playlist menu. ** Made sure that the boss level should re-appear less often in challenge mode (local and online). ** Made that the suggested tracks for the first challenge level will NOT appear in the second vote. ** Major engine optimizations (less frame rate stuttering). ** Fixed issue with hitbox on rotating laser (Close To Me, Unlocked, etc.). ** Fixed Wall hits making it possible to be hit by a collision that should not (Wicked, etc.). ** Fixed triangles that could hit you while in the warning state in Spectra. ** Fixed missing collision at one point on the hand of the boss in Long Live the New Fresh. ** Fixed double collisions in Cascade. ** Added collision on uppercut and fireball guys in Mortal Kombat (because LOL). ** Fixed issue where you could be stuck in a fullscreen flash if pausing at the right moment in New Game. ** Added missing ambience tracks in the credits. ** Fixed missing collision in the center of Unlocked. ** Fixed issues with the Playlist mode when selecting Party: now the option randomizes the playlist only if the option is selected, and the game returns to the menu after the playlist completes. ** Removed unused texture data. ** Fixed issue with freezing in the elevator sequence of the Story Mode. ** All platforms now displays the internal version on the title screen. ** Fixed issue with collisions on the spectrum bars in Barracuda. ** Fixed issue where the left and right zones in Lycanthropy were safe. Not anymore. ** Fixed issue where some music effects was linked to the SFX option instead of MUSIC. ** Fixed issue where you could make the game rewind in Party Mode. ** Removed unused tracks from the project. ** Fixed misplaced warnings in Vindicate Me. ** Fixed collisions on the pistons. * Steam: ** You can now use the mouse in the multiplayer lobby. ** Added clearer error messages when failing to join a Steam session. ** BETA - Now supporting arguments to force resolution and fullscreen (-w, -h, -f). * Nintendo Switch: ** Fixed issue in Try This where two of the ‘spotlights’ in the last part of the level would keep flashing longer. ** Fixed issue where we did not point the correct location of the + button on the Pro Controller. Whoops! Changelog for version 1.3.17 (Steam) * Fixed issue where faster refresh rates monitor could not use Vsync, and accelerated the animations. * Added a ‘vsync’ option in the settings, enabled by default. * Fixed issue in Strike the Earth (Hardcore) where some squares were missing from rotating lines. * Fixed issue with a random circle appearing in La Danse Macabre (Normal). * Fixed issue with duplicated circles in La Danse Macabre (Hardcore). * Fixed issue with missing lasers in In the Halls of the Usurper (Normal). * Fixed issue with walls warnings not appearing sometimes. * Created performance issues when scrolling quickly through the Playlist menu. * Fixed said performance issue when scrolling quickly through the Playlist menu. Changelog for version 1.3.19 (Steam) * Fixed issue where menus could stack over gameplay. * Fixed typo for ‘Till It’s Over’ in the credits. * Added the possibility of getting 5 and 25 Beat Points coins while waiting in the Lobby of a public online challenge. * Removed unused DLLs from the build. * Fixed issue with error management when joining an online challenge from a Steam invitation. * Fixed issue with some scripts not being updated using the correct method. Videos External Links * Official soundtrack * The Shovel Knight Original Soundtrack on the Shovel Knight wiki. Category:Updates